Open up to me
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: POST 5x10 aka SIGNIFICANT OTHERS! The redhead was basically right; Kate didn't know that much about Richard Castle.


_**HELLO GUYS! How amazing was last night's episode? It was PERFECT. I really loved it. I don't think the ending it's sad or bad, I think it's good. We know A LOT of Kate but not much about Rick Castle. I love his character and I think it's going to be interesting to get to know about the youung Rick and how he ended up being whom he is. Also how Kate's is going to be there for him, as he has always been there for her; IT'S KATE'S TIME TO BREAK CASTLE'S WALL FELLAS!**_

_**Btw, college has started and I don't really have time to write much (which is sad) BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND, I promise. **_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORIES AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. **_

_**This goes to RIS because thanks to her I squealed at Maths class yesterday and now everybody looks weird at me. Just kidding, LOVE YOU RIS!**_

* * *

Kate smiles at Castle while he walks towards the kitchen but as soon as he turns around to start cooking, the adorable and full of love smile fades away. She's happy, she really is but Meredith's words have hit close home and now she can't stop repeating them inside her head.

"_One day I realized, he knew everything about me. Enough to fill a million novels but I didn't know enough about him to even write a pamphlet."_

The redhead was basically right; Kate didn't know that much about Richard Castle. Of course she knew the basic things but nothing about his past, or his teenage life. Where did he live? What was his life like? Or how he started writing?

Did she have to believe Meredith's words, though? She had only met the woman twice and she had known Castle for four years now.

"Kate," Castle says gently touching her arm to bring her back to earth, "Kate!" He tries again, now, finally, getting her attention.

"Uh?" She lets out still lost in her thoughts.

"What's going on?" He asks but gets no reply, "I've called you six times and you didn't reply. Something's wrong."

"Uh no. Everything's fine." She lies taking a step away from him, towards the kitchen; but when she's about to take the second step Castle manages to grab her arm and pull her back to where she was just five seconds before, in front of him.

"I know this face; something's bothering you." He says moving his hands up and down her back, in order to calm her and make her feel secure, "You know you can tell me everything. We're in this together, remember?"

"It's fine, Castle." She lies again.

"Kate, please. Open up to me, let me know what's going on in that pretty head of yours." He tells her, putting a strand of her brown curly hair behind her ear.

"It's just that…"

"What?" He asks gently.

"I asked Meredith why the two didn't work." She says shyly, insecure and scared.

"Oh… Well, that… What did Meredith say?"

"Does that even matter?"

"It does to me, and I can see it is bothering you, too, so yes it matters."

"She said that she really didn't know you. She realized that you knew everything," She says empathising the last word, "about her, but she didn't knew you at all, nothing about your past or why you always avoided talking about your dad."

"Did she really say that?" Rick asks surprised about Meredith's explanation.

"Yeah, and she's kinda right…"

"What?" He says in a high tone, "You're saying she's right? You're saying you believe all this crap?"

"Well… I've been thinking and I don't know much about your past either… I know you; the new Rick Castle. I know your colour is blue, that you always crack jokes to make me laugh, that your favourite food is pasta carbonara, that you're an angry birds addicted, but real stuff like your secrets, your past, your fears and hobbies; I don't know any of those."

"I know what you mean, but you need to know something. My marriage with Meredith didn't end because of that, jez she barely asked me about my past. We had more of a passionate relationship; I'm not saying that I didn't love her, because I like to believe that I did, but Meredith never liked me as the real me, she loved the famous me." He explains, taking a breath to continue, "Our marriage didn't end because of me and my private side. We, actually I, ended it because she cheated on me." He says ashamed to admit it in front of her. "I may have a crazy past but I would never, ever, cheat on anyone."

"She didn't mention that…"

"Of course she didn't, and I bet she made a dramatic scene while telling you her side of the story." Rick says and sees Kate nod, "Kate, she's an actress. It's her job to pretend. She was never interested in my past, god she didn't want to have Alexis at first!"

"Rick, I'm sorry." She apologizes for pushing him to explain, to open up.

"You don't have to be sorry. I have to." He says bringing her closer to him in a breath-taking hug, "I will try," He whispers, still wrapped in her arms, "I will try to open up to you."

"Good." She smiles pulling away.

"You opened up to me; it took me four years, but we finally did it." He says and Kate lets out a laugh dropping her head on his shoulder.

"You managed to break my wall down, now it's time for me to crack yours." She smiles lovingly at him as he closes his eyes in approval.

"You sure you want to know what the younger Rick Castle was alike?"

"I do. I want to know everything Rick."

"Okay, but…"

"But?"

"_I want to know what's on your kinky box."_ He says closing the distance by capturing her lips with his.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**PS: I know it's kinda short, but as I said I don't have much time. :)**_


End file.
